Follow Your Dreams
by gleeeeeeeek89
Summary: "What if you were given multiple chances to see what could have been? Would you take back everything to change your future? Or would you make the same decision? What if fate was in your hands?" - I suck at summaries, sorry! BRITTANA, Unholy Trinity. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Gleeeeeeeek89**

**Rating: T but could change if I continue this. Don't know yet.**

**Description: What if you were given multiple changes to see what could have been? Would you want to explore them more? Or, would you want to go back to the life you've already created? This is a story about how Brittany left Santana to 'follow her dream' 8 years ago but was it a mistake? Was it really the right thing to do? Maybe fate has a funny way of showing itself.**

**Pairing(s): Brittany/Santana but maybe others if you guys want me to continue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters used in Glee. **

* * *

><p>"Miss, are you ready?"<p>

Brittany looked up and saw a man, in his early 20's. He was tall, muscular, and had really big lips. As she studied his lips, she couldn't help but be reminded of fish. _Trouty Mouth_ she thought to herself. As soon as the thought came to her mind, she glanced back down and started pouting.

"You know Miss, it's not too late."

She looked up. Confused by what the man was saying. He looked into her eyes and repeated himself.

"It's not too late."

Brittany crooked her neck slightly trying to study the man. She seriously had no idea what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about?"

Finally finding the ability to speak.

He looked at her and rolled his eyes. Brittany was starting to get angry. She didn't like when people would say stuff and not explain. It just made her feel small and stupid.

"You know what I'm talking about Brittany."

Her eyes widened. How did this man know her name? She looked down again trying to understand the situation. She realized that he still had her boarding pass and figured that's how he knew her name.

"I'm sorry sir, but just scan my boarding pass and let me get on the plane."

She forced a smile because she was utterly confused and she still felt a little angry.

The man looked at her quizzically and scanned the pass.

"Don't you ever wonder?"

She was about to pass him to go through the doors that lead to the plane, but she stopped walking. It's not like anyone was really there. She was heading to California from New York and it was 3am. It was a pretty dead airport.

Brittany stands there for a few seconds without turning around.

"Ever wonder what?"

She slowly began to turn her body to face the man.

Once she completely turned around, she noticed he was smiling. It wasn't an awkward smile like the other airport workers forced because they hated their job being cooped up in an airport servicing impatient people.

"You know what I'm talking about Brittany. Do you ever wonder 'what if'?"

Brittany's eyebrows began to furrow. Now this man was really confusing her. It was like he was trying to hint at something, but Brittany being Brittany; she wasn't very good at puzzles.

"Look here Mister," she started slowly walking towards the man. She was started to get angry. "I have no idea what the _fuck_ you're talking about. So if I were you, I'd either spit it out, or just let me board the damn plane."

The man just shook his head slightly and started to chuckle.

This is what set Brittany off. She didn't want this anymore.

She turned on her heels and started walking towards the doors. Once she placed her hand on the handle, she froze. She wasn't sure if she heard him right. He did say it very softly.

She let go of the handle and again slowly faced the _Trouty Mouth_.

"I see that got your attention. Now, do you?"

She looked at him trying to process what he had just said or asked. Was her mind playing tricks on her? She needed to know for certain what he asked before she answered.

"What did you say?"

She perched her head on slightly on her shoulder so she could better hear him to make sure she wouldn't miss anything.

He cleared his throat and looked straight into her eyes.

"I said, 'was it worth losing Santana?'. Like, do you ever wonder what if?"

Yup, she heard him correctly. But now she was freaking out. Who the heck was this person and how did he know about Santana?

Brittany stood there staring into the hazel-green eyes. She couldn't form words. She just stared at him confused about what he just asked.

She shook her head trying to clear her mind.

"What are you talking about?"

Was she really having this conversation with some random dude?

"You know. Do you ever wonder what would have happened if you stayed with her? If you didn't leave her without saying a word on her 19th birthday?"

Okay, now Brittany was getting mad.

"I don't know who the _fuck_ you are, but you know nothing about _me_! What, do you like stalk me or something? How do you know Santana? Did she put you up to this?"

After she said the last part, she knew it was impossible. She didn't tell Santana where she was going that night. She only told her parents. No one knew. She didn't want to hurt anyone. But she was following her dream. That's what Santana always wanted for Brittany, right?

"No. I do not stalk you. Santana did not put me up to anything. I don't even know her. Are you going to answer my question?"

He never changed his attitude. He was carefree. Happy even. And very calm. This kind of made Brittany angrier.

"Then, what the fuck are you doing trying to get into my business? I don't know you. You don't know me –" He cut her off.

"Actually, I do know you. I know you very well."

He started walking towards her. She wasn't sure if her eyes were playing tricks on her. As he approached her, his outfit changed.

_How did he do that?_ Brittany thought to herself.

"I hated those clothes."

She looks at him confused and scared. Could he read her mind?

"And yes, I can read your mind. I am apart of you."

She shook her head and just wanted to get away from this creep.

As she started to turn, she noticed she wasn't at the airport anymore. She was in darkness.

"Fuck! Is this Hell? Am I in Hell? Or, am I dreaming? Yeah! That's it! I'm just having a bad dream. No, a nightmare."

Brittany couldn't move. She thought if she stayed still, maybe she'd wake up.

She closed her eyes, wishing she'd wake up.

"You're in no dream Brittany. And you're definitely not in Hell. I'm here to guide you. If you seek to be guided."

Brittany slowly opened her eyes. Maybe this guy didn't seem too bad. He wasn't evil looking. Funny maybe, but not evil.

"What do I need to be guided in? Are we going on a scavenger hunt?"

Hey, she was curious and confused.

"No Brittany. Remember that night when you left? Do you ever wish to take it back?"

She thought about the question. Not a day went by where she didn't think of the Latina. She just knew what she had to do. She had to follow her dream and let Santana follow her own. But everyday felt like she was missing half of herself. Yeah, she's dated people here and there, but never stuck with anyone. None of them matched up to Santana. They weren't Santana.

"Yeah. I think about that night everyday. Honestly, I wouldn't take it back because look at her now. She's a famous singer who has her own career in Europe. She has everything she's ever wanted."

Brittany started to feel her eyes filling with tears. She was happy for Santana, really happy.

She shook her head and stared into the man's eyes.

"She's better off without me. It's been 8 years to this day how could I change things even if I wanted to?"

The tears were now falling fast from her eyes. She regretted that night more than anything, but she never had the courage to go back. She didn't know how to explain herself so she sucked it up and continued on her own path towards her own dream.

"What if I could help you? Like I said, I'm here to guide you, if you wanted to be guided."

She looked up at him. He was smiling, teeth showing.

Before Brittany could say anything, she found herself jolting up from her bed. _That was a crazy nightmare_ she thought to herself. But what did it mean?

She stay sitting up for a moment before she felt something or _someone_ touch her lower back. She tensed at the touch.

"Babe, are you okay?"

She recognized the voice. No, it couldn't be. She turned her head and saw someone next to her. It was hard to see the person because it looked like it was still night.

Brittany turned the other way to see if there was a clock on the nightstand and there was.

_3:17 AM_

Before she turned around she felt the bed moving. It was like the other person was starting to sit up as well.

"B, is everything okay?"

It _was_ her voice.

Brittany took a deep breath, closed her eyes and turned to face the other person.

She slowly opened her eyes and was met with beautiful brown orbs staring back into her crystal blue ones. She let out the breath she was holding and tried to come up with something to say.

"S-S-Santana?"


	2. Chapter 2

"S-S-Santana?"

Brittany couldn't believe that Santana was in front of her. _This can't be happening_, she thought to herself.

"Babe, are you okay? You're starting to freak me out." Santana raises her hand to touch Brittany's forehead to see if she has a fever or something.

Right as she makes contact, Brittany freaks. She ends up jumping off the bed and landing on her ass. Santana tried to catch her but was too wrapped up in the bed sheets.

"Holy crap B, what is with you tonight?" Santana was getting worried. Brittany never jumped at her touch, or hell, she never acted like _this._

"I-I-I…Um, I'm fine. Um… Just need to use the bathroom." Brittany got up and stood still for a minute. _Where is the bathroom?_

"Hee. This might sound weird, but, um, where's the bathroom?"

Without saying a word Santana just kept looking at Brittany like she had three heads. With a simple hand gesture, she pointed to the door across from the bed.

"Thanks." Brittany gave Santana a half smile and made a beeline to the bathroom.

Once the door was locked, she stood in front of the sink looking into the mirror.

_Come on Pierce. Get it together. This is all just a dream._

Brittany decides to pinch herself. _Ouch._ Okay, that didn't 'wake' her up.

"You're not sleeping Brittany."

Brittany looked around her and saw no one. It wasn't a female's voice, so she knew it wasn't Santana.

"Uh. Who's talking to me?"

She started eyeing everything in her view. You never know, anything could talk to you.

Even to this day… or whatever… Brittany was still a gentle soul who was in her own world. She wasn't stupid, no. But she was unique and figured things out in her head with things she understood.

"No, Brittany. That toothbrush is not talking to you."

Brittany scrunched her eyebrows together. _Who is this? What is this?_ She thought to herself.

"Brittany, look up."

Brittany did as she was told; she looked up at the ceiling. That was up, right?

"No, in the mirror."

She lowered her head and looked in the mirror. Facing her was the same man from before.

"Are you stalking me? Really, what did you do to me? Where am I?"

Her heart was beating fast, and she was starting to get nervous.

"No, I am not stalking you. You can call me Sam. I'm just here to guide you. I'll give you an outline-" He was cut off.

"Wait, an outline? No. I'm no good with stuff like that. They confuse me."

Sam chuckled.

"I mean I'm going to tell you the guidelines so to speak."

Brittany nodded hesitantly.

"This will be the last time we see each other for awhile. You're always wondering 'what if', well, I'm giving you your chance to see it. There is no telling how long you're going to stay in one period of time."  
>He noticed confusion written all over Brittany's face.<p>

"Okay… Let me put it this way. You are going to experience different times of your life if you had stayed with Santana. You're also going to see what happened when you left but you will be inside someone else's body."

Brittany's eyes widened.

"So, like I won't be me?"

Sam shook his head.  
>"You can't be you because you left. But you will be in someone else's body, controlling them and seeing what you put Santana through. I'm not sure when these events will happen and I have no idea for how long. You just have to deal with everything that comes your way."<p>

Brittany looked down into the sink, fidgeting with her fingers.

"Um… What happens at the end?"

"Well, you come back to where we started. You'll be on your way to California and this will all be but a faint memory."

She looked up into the mirror.

"Then why would you do this to me?"

She started to cry and tremble.

"Just remember, fate is in your hands now."

What was with all this crap? Brittany was again being told stuff she didn't understand and Sam wasn't helping much. She was getting so angry.

"How the hell is fate in my hands? Are you trying to torture me?"

Her anger boiling.

"No. But, I can't give too much away. Trust yourself…"

Sam faded away.

_This is fucking bullshit!_

***Smash***

Brittany was so angry she didn't realize what she had just done.

She heard the door handle rattling.

"Brittany, I swear to God, open this fucking door right fucking now!"

It was Santana.

"I-I-I…"

Was all Brittany could get out. She was still shocked at what she had done.

"Jesus, B! Open it!"

Brittany stepped to the left and unlocked the door. After unlocking it, she sank down to the floor in the corner of the bathtub and the wall. She curled her knees into her chest and started crying.

"What the-"

Santana ran to Brittany.

"Baby, what did you do?"

All Brittany could do was lift her right hand up slightly.

Santana saw the blood coming from the blonde's fist and quickly grabbed the towel that was hanging.

"Sweetie. Shh. This may sting a little bit, but I need to see if there is any glass in your hand."

Santana slowly placed the towel over Brittany's hand and pulled the blonde up. She led the blonde three steps towards the sink. The sink was filled with glass shards, but Santana was careful so neither of them would touch them. She turned the cold and hot dials until the water was lukewarm. Santana then slowly lowered Brittany's hand to the water.

The blonde let out a hiss and grabbed the back of Santana's tank top with her left hand.

"I know baby. I know it hurts. But we need to clean it off."

Once everything was cleaned and Santana got the little pieces of glass that was embedded in Brittany's hand out, she lead them both towards the bed. She sat Brittany down and crouched down so that she could look at the blonde.

"B, why did you do that?"

Brittany just kept looking at her hands in her lap.

"Please look at me. Please."

Brittany didn't move.

Santana, using her left hand, placed it under Brittany's chin. She forced the blonde to look at her.

When Brittany finally made eye contact, all she could see was concern, worry, and sadness radiating from the brown orbs.

"I'm sorry."

Brittany said in a whisper.

Santana waited patiently expecting the blonde to say more.

"I guess I lost control. I didn't mean to hit the mirror. I didn't even know I did until you started pounding on the door."

She started looking down again but the Latina wasn't having any of it. She tilted the blonde's face again so they could look into each other's eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. But, I'm here for you. If you ever want to talk, okay?"

Brittany was thinking. How could she tell Santana, the woman she hasn't seen in years, about what she's been through? No, she couldn't. Plus, it seemed like that night all those years ago didn't exist right now.

_Why did I leave all those years ago? She seems happy now. I still don't know what time period I'm in, how old I am, what I do, what she does, but maybe I can learn. Maybe, this won't be so bad. _Brittany thought to herself.

Brittany looked straight into Santana's eyes and with her uninjured hand, grabbed Santana's neck and pulled her in. She took those lips into her own.

Santana's lips were soft, gentle, and everything she remembered, if not better.

She slowly pulled away looking into those beautiful dark chocolate eyes.

"Can we just cuddle? I'm exhausted. I promise I'll talk to you in the morning."

What she was going to say? She didn't know. But she'd figure something out.

They both got situated on the bed and Brittany curled into Santana. Santana pulled Brittany into a hug and Brittany let her head rest in the crook of Santana's neck.

'Fate is in your hands' was the last thing Brittany thought about before sleep took over.


	3. Chapter 3

"Baby…babe…Brittany…B…"

Santana was shaking Brittany.

"Mmmmm…" Was all Brittany could get out.

"Babe, it's 7 in the evening. I let you sleep, but I didn't realize you'd sleep this long. Come on. You have to get up."

Brittany still wasn't used to the fact of having Santana next to her… or in her life. So what happened next, wasn't a surprise.

***Thump***

"Britt! You really should stop doing that. It's not good for you. Nor do I think it's good for the floor." Santana reached down to help Brittany up.

Brittany gave her an annoyed look and Santana just shrugged it off.

"Ya never know B. The floor could be hurting deep down, although it's probably happy to be getting some action." Santana said with a grin.

Brittany's heart started racing. Her breathing was deep and she couldn't control her eyes. She was staring at the Latina's plump lips.

Santana took notice and started smirking.

"Britts, why don't you get dressed so we can eat some food. I'm exhausted from work. Plus the doctor said not to be on my feet too much. So, I wanna gets mah eats on." Before Brittany could say anything, Santana walked out of the bedroom.

_Oh how I've missed that faux ghetto talk. Wait, shit! She said doctor. She said doctor, right? _

Brittany's eyes went wide and she exited the same doorway Santana had left through. She still didn't know where she was or how to get around.

Following the scent of food, she found the kitchen.

When she entered through the door, she saw a beautiful sight.

Santana was grabbing for something in a cabinet but all Brittany was paying attention to was the definition in the girl's arms and back. She wanted to kiss every visible spot. But then she remembered what Santana had said and she started to panic.

"Uh, Santana?" Brittany said softly.

Santana turned around and saw Brittany looking at the floor fidgeting with her feet.

"What's wrong, honey?" Santana made a beeline towards Brittany and embraced her in a hug.

_Fuck, I've missed this contact!_

"What did you mean by when you said doctor? Are you okay?" By now she couldn't hold it in any longer. Everything that was happening was still so surreal to Brittany.

It was hard to process and just the thought of anything bad happening to the brunette would have shattered the blonde's heart.

Santana used her index finger to bring Brittany's head up. She looked deep into each other's eyes or a few seconds.

In that stare, Santana couldn't find anything but genuine concern. This kind of scared her because she was now worried about the blonde. First it was last night, and now it was this.

"Sweetie, are you okay? You're just starting to scare me a little. First you freak out last night and you hurt yourself. Now, you're asking me that question."

Santana's brows knitted together and she was really worried and concerned.

Brittany was about to say something but the sound of a buzzer interrupted.

"I'll be right back." Santana gave Brittany one last look of bewilderment and went to see who was at the door.

_What am I supposed to do? I can't be like 'oh yah, I'm from the future. Or no, I'm from the past. Oh, noooo, I don't know where I'm from but in my time I'm not with you and you have some huuuge career and so do I but we're not together. Yeah, I snuck out on your 19th birthday to leave you to follow my dreams of dancing so you could follow your dreams in music.' Ha, yeah that would totally go over smoothly._

"Sup, Mama B! Sorry I buzzed. Forgot my keys."

Brittany looked up, confused by the name, and saw someone she hadn't seen in years.

"Q-Q-Quinn?" Brittany stuttered out. Her eyes went wide and she started to feel lightheaded.

"I see what you mean. She does seem… off." Quinn said to Santana.

Santana just gave Quinn a knowing look.

Quinn put down the bags she had in her hands and sat down at the bar in the kitchen and motioned for Brittany to follow.

Once situated, and endless staring, Brittany broke the silence. "Um, why'd you call me 'Mama B'?" Brittany started looking down. It felt like something she should have known, but she knew nothing of this life she shared with Santana and apparently Quinn.

"Um, B, are you okay?" Quinn's brows furrowed.

By now, Brittany was just irritated by that question. She wanted answers, not questions.

Brittany's head shot up and the anger was apparent and Quinn seemed to tense.

"Yes. I'm freaking peachy! I can't remember shit. I don't know where I am! I don't know how old I am! I don't know if I have a job, or if I do what that job is! I. Know. Nothing!" The venom was as clear as day. She even raised her voice, which got Santana's attention.

Santana stopped what she was doing to try and assess the situation. She heard what Brittany had said and was putting two and two together. Maybe this was why Brittany was acting weird.

"Baby, calm down." Santana looped her hands around the taller blonde's waist. This seemed to have calmed Brittany down because Santana felt the tension subside.

"I… I just don't remember anything." Brittany said in a defeated tone.

Quinn and Santana shared a look and a nod. They both knew not to question Brittany but to just explain everything.

"Brittany, I called you Mama B because you're going to be a mother." Quinn said looking deep into Brittany's eyes.

Immediately she looked down, but she sure as hell didn't look pregnant. Nor did she feel it.

Quinn chuckled, noticing that the blonde thought she meant herself.

"No. It's not you."

Brittany looked up and than looked at Quinn. Quinn nodded her head towards Santana who was still holding Brittany from behind.

Brittany moved her position to get a better look at the Latina.

Brittany's eyes widened.

"B, you know if you do that too much, your eyes might stay wide." Santana said with a laugh.

Brittany ignored the comment and her eyes glided down Santana's body.

_How could I not see this before? She's freaking huge! But, she does look good for a pregnant lady. Wait, who's the father? When did this happen? How old are we?_

So many questions started forming in the taller blonde's head.

Santana took note of this and saw the gears turning in her girlfriend's facial expression.

"Well, we're in New York City. You're 24, I'm 25. My birthday actually just passed, July 12th. Yours is coming up soon, August 1st. Today is July 28th. You do have a job. You're an assistant choreographer and work with Zachary Woodlee on a TV show about a show choir group in high school. You've even gone on tour with Beyoncé. It was so awesome! All the photos you sent me made me miss you, but I knew it was something you wanted to do. Quinnie, here, is our roommate. Surprisingly it works out really well. Actually, it's her brother who donated sperm. We wanted someone we knew, not some random person. Also, he kinda looks like you so we're going to have the perfect baby. I'm due in about 2 months, and we didn't want to find out the sex because we wanted it to be a surprise."

Brittany tried processing everything. Seems like she had a pretty good job, she even went on tour with freaking Beyoncé! Okay, Quinn's brother, Brandon, did look like her so she could see that.

_Wow, this is the perfect life._

Brittany jumped out of the seat and with both hands grabbed Santana's face. She did wince at first because of the pain in her hand, but couldn't control the smile forming on her face. She looked down at Santana's lips and back into her eyes. The Latina noticed this and started to smile too. Brittany quickly leaned in stole a kiss. It started as a simple kiss but once her lips met Santana's it felt like fireworks were going off everywhere. She slid her tongue out brushing it against the love of her life's. Santana granted Brittany permission and tongue met tongue. They fought for dominance, feeling each other and never wanting the feeling to leave.

"Um. I'm still right here." Quinn said trying to look away. She couldn't help that whenever she saw the couple kissing it would bring a smile to her own face. She saw the love they had, and yeah, Quinn had caught them in one too many compromising positions, but love is love and you can't control it.

"Shut. Up." Santana said still kissing Brittany.

Brittany pulled away and heard the Latina groan.

She smiled and gave her a quick peck.

"Thanks for being understanding. It's just, I'm trying so hard to remember, but I can't. But, I'm willing to accept any help."

"Great, B. Now, let's finish this cooking. I'm starving!" Quinn got up and went to put the groceries away.

After dinner and watching Bridesmaids, the girls decided it was time to go to sleep. They each had work in the morning and they knew that if any of them didn't get the right amount of sleep, that they'd be bitches from hell.

Brittany was laying in bed looking at her surroundings. It seemed 'homey' and it was nice. It was definitely better than her lonely apartment.

_Is this the present? Am I in a dreamland? I don't even know what to call my apartment. Ugh, I give up._

"Hey, B." Santana entered the bedroom in a huge t-shirt and basketball shorts.

"You look cute." Brittany said with a smile.

Santana looked down at her attire and smiled. She walked to the bed and crawled next to Brittany.

"I want you to know, that I might not understand what you're going through, but I'm here for you, okay? Do you think we should go to the doctor to make sure you're okay?" There was a hint of worry in Santana's tone.

"I don't want to go to the doctor. I'm sure this will all get figured out soon." She took the Latina in her arms and they cuddled.

"I love you, Brittany." Santana mumbled.

Brittany was now sporting a billion watt smile. "I love you too, Santana. More than you'll ever know."

Her eyes were getting heavy and she fell asleep.

"Hello, Brittany." It was Sam.

"You have got to be shitting me! What now?" Brittany was mad.

"Hey don't get mad at me. I came to bring you, well I hope you take this as good news, good news." Sam sported the grin he always had.

"What?"

"Well, I spoke to the people above me. We're going to keep you in this world for now. But, whenever you dream, you'll get an insight of other stuff. I can't tell you of what, but you'll need to figure that out on your own. This isn't such a bad life, is it? Remember, fate is in your hands."

Brittany stood in the darkness confused, as usual.

All this guy did was confuse her.

He then faded away and Brittany observed everything around her. It was changing.

"Dude, wake up. Quinn's left you multiple texts. She needs you at San's house as soon as possible. And don't freak out, I wasn't snooping or anything, it's just you left your phone in the kitchen and since it's an iPhone the message popped up and it was Quinn. She's sent you a lot of texts so-"

"Shut up. You're talking too much. Wait, who the hell are you?" Brittany opened her eyes.

_No. Freaking. Way!_

"Um. Your stepbrother? Dude get up. Go to San's house." Finn walked out of the room.

_Did he just call me his stepbrother?_

Brittany looked down. This was definitely her body. She looked up and saw a bathroom. She ran as fast as she could. She saw a light switch and turned the lights on. Her… or well his eyes widened.

_You have got to be fucking shitting me!_

Her reflection was that of Kurt's.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yo, man. Are you alright? You look pale… Well, paler than usual." Finn's eyes widen and Brittany… well now she was Kurt, just looked on confused.

"Are you drunk? Dude! Remember that time April gave you alcohol? You threw up on Ms. Pillsbury. You thought she was Bambi!" Finn started cracking up.

Brittany couldn't help but laugh too. She remembered that day and the looks on Ms. Pillsbury and Kurt's face, were priceless.

"No. I'm not drunk. I guess I'm not feeling too well. Why are you here again?" She eyed him.

"I'm here to rush you. Now, Quinn is calling my phone nonstop to get you to hurry your pretty little ass up and go to San's house."

Brittany continued to eye him.

"No homo." He added.

Brittany nodded.

"Well, scram. I need to change in order to leave. Tell her I'll be there in 20 minutes."

Finn looked shocked and confused.

Brittany rolled her eyes.

"What now?"

Finn closed his open jaw, "you never are ready for anything in '20 minutes'." He said in air quotes.

"Well, Quinn needs me and apparently it's important for her to be blowing up my phone and yours, so I need to hurry. I can do whatever it is the fuck I do, later."

Finn's jaw was again wide open.

"You look like a fish when you do that." Brittany chuckled.

"I'm leaving. You're freaking me out. I'm going to go to Rachel's house. I'll let Quinn know. Bye, dude."

Finn eyed 'Kurt' for another second before he left.

_I may be in the past, or so it seems, but since technically I'm more mature, he's such an airhead, _Brittany starts shaking her head.

Xxxx

***Knock, knock, knock***

It didn't take long for someone to answer the door.

"It's about damn time!" Quinn furrowed her brows.

"Actually, I would have thought you'd take longer." She looked 'Kurt' a once over and scrunched her eyes slightly.

Brittany looked down at what she was wearing. She just threw on a button down and jeans.

"You wouldn't stop blowing up my phone or Finn's. So I just put clothes on."

She said nonchalantly.

Quinn slowly nodded still eyeing the person in front of her.

_I'm seriously getting sick of this look people keep giving me! _

"Fabray, what did you need me this early in the morning?" She was mad that no one would give her a decent answer and always did shit mysteriously.

"Uh…" She shook her head trying to process everything, but she knew she had more pressing issues.

"Just follow me. I need your help."

Brittany couldn't help but linger a little behind Quinn. She'd practically grown up in Santana's house and everything reminded her of the past.

"She won't get out of bed. I've tried everything. I mean _everything_." Quinn opened the door leading into Santana's room.

When Brittany entered the Latina's room, she saw a silhouette laying on the bed curled in a ball. The sheets were on the floor and there was a wet spot.

"What's that?" Brittany pointed to the wet spot.

"I told you, I tried everything. I tried pouring cold water on her to get her out of bed, but she still didn't budge. I don't know what's wrong with her. She just continues to hold her legs like that and cry. It's breaking my heart. Especially when I came over to surprise her for her birthday."

It hit Brittany like a ton of bricks.

_Is this the day I left? Fuck!_

Quinn leaned into Brittany to whisper, "it's her 19th birthday. I wanted to make it special. I would have thought Britt would be here too, but she's not and I found San like that," into her ear.

Brittany's heart sank. It was like a bull running over it a million times.

"What do I do? Did you call Brittany?" Brittany could feel a lump forming in her throat.

"Yeah. The line was disconnected. I think she must have washed her phone in a dishwasher again and her parents took her phone privileges away." Quinn shrugged.

_Okay, I did that like twice. I didn't know any better._

Brittany started walking around the bed to face the sobbing brunette laying in the fetal position.

"San? Sweetie? It's me… Kurt." Brittany could feel her eyes tearing up.

"Do you know where B is?" What's the point in asking, I know no one knew where I was going.

Santana looked up into 'Kurt's' eyes. She squinted and angrily threw something in 'his' face. She got out of bed and ran into the bathroom.

Quinn shot Brittany an apologetic smile and proceeded to bang on the door to get Santana to open it.

Brittany started to look at what Santana threw in her face.

It was a letter.

Carefully, Brittany opened the letter. She recognized the handwriting…

_**I'm sorry, Santana. **_

_**I will always love you. **_

_**Follow your dreams!**_

_**Xoxo, B.**_

_I don't remember giving this to Santana… Shit, I wrote this but I got scared to give it to her. I guess it fell out of my pocket when I was changing to leave._

Brittany stood up and walked to Quinn. She handed her the letter. Quinn read it and she turned angry.

"Santana! Open this fucking door right now! I'm not Brittany! I'm here, I'm not going anywhere! I don't fucking care if you're crying or look like shit, I'm here honey."

They heard the sound of the door unlocking and Quinn immediately opened it.

They saw the Latina falls to the floor.

Without second thought, Brittany and Quinn rush to the girl.

"Shh, San, it's okay. Fuck, no it's not, but we're here. Both Kurt and I."

Quinn took the Latina in her arms.

"Kurt, can you make some coffee and pancakes?" Brittany nodded and left without saying a word.

When she got into the bedroom she leaned against the wall trying to compose herself.

She didn't want to eavesdrop, but what she heard broke her heart more; if possible.

"Sh-sh-she left-t-t-t me-e-e-e! I-I feel s-s-s-o bro-o-o-ken."

"San, shhh, calm down. Please." Quinn begged.

"I-I-I wan-nted t-to s-s-spend m-my l-i-i-i-fe w-i-ith h-e-rrrrr!" Santana sobbed.

Brittany was now crying but trying to remain quite.

"Sh-sh-ee is… she i-is my d-dream, Q-Quinn!"

Brittany couldn't take it anymore. She didn't know she had hurt Santana _that_ bad.

_I'm so fucking stupid, so fucking stupid!_

Xxxx

"Baby, wake up." Santana tried waking up her girlfriend.

"mmhmm," Brittany managed to let out.

"Brittany, get your ass out of bed now!" Santana ordered.

_I know better than to not listen to that tone of voice._

"What's wrong, baby?" Brittany croaked out. Sleepiness in her voice. She still hadn't managed to open her eyes.

"You're kinda hurting me."

Brittany's eyes shot open. She looked down and saw that she was clutching onto Santana's arm and leaving marks.

"Shit, I'm so sorry! So, so sorry!" Brittany almost started crying. But Santana pulled Brittany into a kiss.

_Random kisses. I've missed them so much._

"It's okay. You looked like you were having a nightmare." Santana's face dropped. She now looked like she was going to cry.

"Baby, San, I'm okay. It was just a nightmare. It's… It's just I had a dream where I lost you and it was all my fault, but it felt so real." Brittany stole a kiss.

"I'm right here," she took Brittany's pinky in her own, "and I'm not going anywhere. We're not going anywhere." Santana placed Brittany's hand on her bulging stomach.

Santana shot her head up looking at Brittany, shining.

"W-was that?" A grin started forming on Brittany's face.

"Yes."

Brittany looked up into Santana's eyes. A tear escaping her eye. She grabbed Santana's face, "I love you so fucking much, Santana!"

She gave the Latina's lips a peck. Santana wiped away the falling, happy tears.

"I love you too. And so does the little one. They wanted to show you. So, they did. You felt that right?" Santana was glowing.

"Yes, baby. I did. The baby kicked." She was still looking into Santana's eyes.

"Wake up, you lazy assholes!" Quinn rushed in. She saw that the two lovebirds where having a moment.

"Shit, I seem to have perfect time." She said blushing.

"Shut it, come here." Santana pleaded with Quinn and Quinn did as she was told.

Santana grabbed one of Quinn's hands and let it rest on her stomach.

"Is that?" Quinn was glowing now.

"Yes. Auntie Q, that was a kick." Brittany said. She couldn't have been happier.

_What was I thinking? This life is way better than my old one. Even though it's temporary according to Trouty Mouth, I'm going to milk the moment. I'm with the love of my life._

"Wow. I now really hate to break this up, but we have to get ready for work." Quinn said, smiling.

"Um, can you guys help me?" Brittany felt embarrassed.

"No problem Mama B. We'll help you. Actually, we all go to the same location. We have to be in the studio that is right across the lot for where you work." Quinn was still looking at Santana's stomach.

Brittany scrunched her eyebrows.

"Babe, don't worry." Santana kissed Brittany.

Brittany gleamed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Baby, where do I go?" Brittany started looking around like a mad woman. It just made Quinn and Santana chuckle.

"Mama B, you look paranoid." Quinn started copying Brittany's movements.

Santana started laughing louder.

Brittany just glared at the two of them, which caused them to laugh harder.

"I just don't want to fuck this up. I know nothing…" Brittany started pouting.

"Aww sweetie, it's okay. Look, I have to go to the studio to start up before Jessie starts yelling at me for being late…again," Santana rolled her eyes. "So, Quinnie here will show you around." Santana leaned her body in and gave Brittany a lingering kiss.

Brittany smiled into the kiss and then started laughing.

Santana furrowed her eyebrows eyeing Brittany.

"Babe, it's just an awkward position. The little one makes you bend weird." She scrunched her eyebrows in a playfully manner.

"Whatever." Santana played back.

"Alright when you go off San, I'll be there soon."

Before Santana left, she stole a quick peck from Brittany. She then turned to Quinn. "Okay mommy. I'm leaving now." She gave Quinn a wink and Quinn just rolled her eyes and took Brittany's arm in hers and started walking towards their destination.

"So, what is it exactly I do?" Brittany asked nervously.

"Well, you're a choreographer. You really are talented. The moves just flow so naturally from your body. Don't be mad, but I kind of told Zach that you don't really remember anything because you hit your head and you have amnesia." Brittany's eyes went wide.

"Seriously B, stop doing that. He said it's fine. Most of the cast is either in the recording studio or shooting. Today it's only you and Zach choreographing new dance routines for the next episode. So you're starting on a fresh note." Quinn squeezed Brittany's arm for reassurance.

"I'm still nervous. Oh, um, what does Santana do? I keep hearing bits and pieces but not really exactly what she does." Brittany started looking down. She felt stupid for not knowing her own girlfriend's job.

"She's a major singer. Like huge." Quinn stopped walking and turned both of them around. She pointed to a huge group of what looked like teenage girls.

Brittany scanned the group and saw Santana next to two huge men dressed in back. _They must be her bodyguards. Wait, will she be okay? She's being suffocated…_

"Ha, I see what you're thinking. She's used to it." Quinn started smirking.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Oh, nothing… It's just cute how much you care about her. I always admired your relationship with each other." Quinn blushed.

"Thanks." Brittany smiled brightly.

They continued walking across the lot until they were standing in front of a tin shed.

"Well, here we are." Quinn knocked on the door. A man who looked in his early thirties opened the door smiling.

"Hey guys!" He turned to Brittany, "I'm Zach. We actually don't have much to do today. The cast members are either shooting the last scenes for the current episode or in the studio recording for the next episode. We don't actually get into the choreography until Monday afternoon. We have to hear the songs first. Seeing as today's Friday, we'll have the songs by Monday morning. Then, we teach the cast the moves by Tuesday afternoon." He scanned Brittany's face and then looked at Quinn.

"Shit, sorry." He faced Brittany again. "We'll go slow. I tend to speed talk. I just have so much passion for what I do and tend to forget how to breathe." Brittany started smiling and couldn't hold in the little chuckle.

"It's cool. I do the same." She looked down.

"Oh, I know sweetie." He winked at her.

"Well, I'll leave you two to situate yourselves. I'll have Kurt bring over the tapes you wanted." Quinn turned around to leave.

"Wait…Kurt?" Brittany was brought back to her 'dream'.

"Yeah. He works with us. Actually, we kept in touch with a lot of people from high school. I'll set up a dinner for tonight. We'll all catch up and we'll introduce you to them."

"I remember them. I just don't remember anything after the morning of San's 19th birthday." Brittany started biting her lower lip.

"Oh, well still, we'll catch up." Quinn gave Brittany a comforting smile and left.

"So, after Kurt drops the videos off, we'll watch them so we can play catch up on" Zach hooked his arm with Brittany's. _This is going to be a long day._

Xxxxx

"Are you almost ready?" Santana was applying finishing touches on her makeup.

"Yeah, I'm ready now actually. But, I'm kinda nervous. I mean I don't remember anything after high school." Brittany sighed in frustration.

"B, they understand. Quinn talked to them. It will be fun. We're going to your favorite steakhouse and I'll be there and so will Quinn. If it gets too overwhelming, just let one of us know." She gave Brittany a small smile.

_Wow, she's changed a lot since high school. She seems… happy. And relaxed. So far I haven't seen Snix, and hopefully I won't. I like this Santana. Although, I like any Santana._

"What're you smiling at?" Santana applied the last of her makeup and looked at Brittany in the mirror. Brittany was standing on the other side of the room.

She noticed Santana looking at her through the mirror and slowly made her way so she was standing behind Santana.

"You're just so beautiful. I can't help but smile whenever I see you." Brittany was gleaming.

Santana turned around slowly so she was facing Brittany. They looked deeply into each other's eyes and saw pure love and devotion.

Brittany's eyes went to Santana's lips. _They're so soft and tender._

Santana licked her lips and closed the space between them.

The kiss was simple, but then Brittany slid her tongue against Santana's lower lip asking for access. Santana granted it without hesitation. Tongues were fighting for dominance and both of their hearts were beating out of control. _I could get lost in these lips forever._

"Guys, let's go," Quinn stopped walking when she saw the two kissing. "Shit, again?" Quinn shook her head and smirked at the two women.

Santana gave Quinn the middle finger and pulled Brittany back into a kiss. Quinn cleared her throat and mumbled, "I'm still here."

Santana bit Brittany's bottom lip with her teeth and pulled on it as she pulled away. _That was so fucking hot!_

"That was so fucking hot!" Quinn stated staring at the two.

Santana rolled her eyes and gave Brittany a quick peck on the lips.

"Let's go. I wantz to getz mah eatz on!" She sauntered out of the room.

"It gets heavier when she's hungry. Or horny. Or… well it comes out a lot." Quinn laughed. "But, I'm not going to lie, that was freaking hot. The way she pulled your lip; hotness!" Brittany gave her a playful slap on the arm.

Quinn laughed, "let's go. Your woman is waiting."

Xxxx

While waiting for dessert, Brittany scanned the long table. She saw Tina, Mike, Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, Puck, Sugar, Quinn, Finn and a few other new faces.

Brittany quickly learned that Tina and Mike were still together and they helped choreograph Santana's music videos. They also had their own dance studio. Kurt was single and Santana's assistant/stylist and they were really close friends. Mercedes was also a successful singer and often collaborated with Santana. She was married but her husband, Elliot, couldn't make it. Rachel was a Broadway star currently in Godspell. She was dating the guy next to her, Jessie, Santana's producer. From the looks of it, she and Santana were actually friends. They'd bicker but it was more of a friendly bicker. Puck was Santana's lezbro. They were just as tight as they were in high school. He still had that stupid dead squirrel on his head and he had a really sweet girlfriend, Daisy. He was also a famous rock star. Sugar was still rich from her daddy so she just hung around the others enjoying their presence. Brittany discovered that Quinn was Santana's manager and publicist. She protected Santana from bad publicity. Finn looked pretty bad. He was still as tall as ever, but he looked skinnier than ever.

Santana noticed Brittany eyeing Finn.

"He's going through a lot. Him and Kurt don't talk at all." She whispered into Brittany's ear.

"Remember when he outed me to the entire school? How a lot of us didn't talk to him and Rachel broke up with him?" Brittany nodded.

"Well, it was my 19th birthday party. We hadn't spoken to him since he outed me. He crashed it and kinda lost it. He went crazy. He drank a huge amount. He was upset about finding out the story his mother told him about his dad wasn't true. He actually got mad at me. We got into an altercation…" Brittany looked up between Finn and Santana. Santana noticed the anger in those blue eyes. She placed a hand on her thigh trying to calm the blonde.

"What did he do?" Brittany was fuming. The brunette noticed the tone in the blonde and squeezed her thigh, calming her down.

"He was beyond wasted. He started yelling at me and when I told him to chill he lost it. We got into a… physical fight, but Puck pulled him off before any serious damage was done. Mike had to hold you back from attacking him." _No one fucking touches MY Santana!_

"Why is he here then?" Brittany was still mad from hearing this news. But the hand on her thigh was distracting her.

Santana glided her hand up Brittany's thigh. She noticed Brittany shiver and knew this was calming her down. She couldn't resist the grin that was forming on her face.

"He actually works with Puck. He's the drummer in their band. Everyone is reserved around him because of what he did to me. Me, Quinn, and Kurt don't talk to him at all." She gave Brittany a kiss on the cheek.

"He feels guilty for what he did. Can't blame him. Everyday he tries to get me to forgive him. I've already done that, so I can move on, but he still tries. He gets me gifts and just tries to be super nice to me. I'm not mean to him; I just don't talk to him. I'm never going to stoop down to his level."

Santana shrugged.

"I still don't like that he's here." Brittany pouted.

A second later, her desert was placed in front of her and she squealed like a pig. Santana shook her head and laughed.

"You're adorable," but Brittany didn't hear her. She was too engrossed in the dessert in front of her.

"Typical Britt." Tina mumbled. But everyone heard her and started laughing. Brittany just continued eating her desert with pleasure.

"San, you better watch your girl. It's like she's having sex with that chocolate cake. She's even getting the whipped cream all over her cheeks." Kurt looked a little grossed out by the way the blonde was eating.

Santana looked her girlfriend up and down. They way she was eating did look sexual.

"B…" nothing. "Brittany…" nothing. "Britt…" nothing.

Santana placed her hand on Brittany's thigh again but this time it was placed higher. She started rubbing circles. Brittany was wearing short shorts so her skin was very much exposed.

Brittany looked up when she felt Santana's fingers rubbing closely to her center.

"Baby, you're getting whipped cream all over your face." Santana inched her face closer and licked her lips. She turned Brittany's face so her cheek was right in front of Santana's face. Santana stuck her tongue out and started licking the corner of Brittany's mouth. She turned Brittany's face again so she could do the same thing to her other cheek. Once she was done licking off all the whipped cream, she turned around to face the group. She wore a smug smile and was very proud of herself.

"See, I obviously turn her on more than that cake." Santana said confidently.

Everyone was still staring wide-eyed, and jaws basically touching the floor.

"I may be gay, but that was fucking hot. How do you live with these two?" Kurt asked Quinn.

"Trust me, it's hard." She was blushing. "Since Santana became pregnant, they've been fucking like bunnies. If you though high school was like a porno, you ain't seen nothing yet. You don't know how many times I've caught these two. They do it everywhere, and anywhere. Just when you think they're done, they start up another round. That's why I work out a lot. Need to release my own tension. It's like living in a twenty-four/seven porno. It's tough." Quinn was flushed.

"That is why we need to find you a fuck buddy Quinnie." Santana said seductively.

Brittany was too caught up in her own mind to hear the conversation around her. Once she snapped out of it, she grabbed Santana's face and planted a very heated kiss on those luscious lips. "Baby, can we go? Pleaaaaase?" Brittany pleaded and begged during the kiss

"Dang girl, well I'm done with my food, I could drive you back. Is that okay babe?" Puck turned to his girlfriend who was still staring at the two women making out.

She nodded, not looking away.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Come on girls, save it for later."

He literally had to pull the girls apart.

Xxxxx

"Oh…wow…baby…" Brittany said trying to catch her breath.

"I…know… you're so sexy B" Santana snuggled into Brittany's side.

Brittany pulled Santana closer into her, which was hard due to the baby bump, and kissed the top of her head.

"I don't think I've ever been so turned on in my entire life." Brittany started to drift off.

"Even after all these years, every time we do it, I feel like it's our first time." Santana intertwined their fingers.

"I love you Santana."

"I love you too Britt."

Xxxxxx

"Wake up. You fell asleep. I need your help getting her upstairs." Brittany opened her eyes. She tried to focus on the words. _Get up? Help who upstairs?_

"Cedes, come on."

Brittany opened her eyes and saw a distraught Quinn.

"What? Who?" Brittany said through her sleepiness.

"San. She fell asleep finally. But, I need your help getting her upstairs."

Brittany got up and she noticed her hands. They were dark. _Fuck! Did I get into the chocolate again?_

"Come on Mercedes, you're hands are needed to help me lift her up. Not for you to stare at." Quinn said with irritation.

_No, no, no, no, no. Not again!_


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you coming? She may be very small, but I can only hold so much… especially up stairs, so I need your help." Quinn narrowed her eyes at Brittany.

"Don't tell me you're still mad at her. She didn't mean to. You know her when she gets drunk. She's either hysterical, or she's mad. You should be used to this now." Quinn still stared at Brittany.

"I… Uh, I don't remember." Brittany looked to the ground finding it very interesting.

Quinn continued to narrow her eyes. "Alright… well, the asshole Puck thought it would be a good idea to give a distraught woman booze and weed. She drank a lot and smoked a shit load. I didn't even think it was possible for a small person to consume that much alcohol. I'm surprised she's still alive…"

Brittany shot her head up. "She…she can't die!" Tears were starting to form.

"Whoa, hold up Cedes. She's not dying. She's heartbroken and she shouldn't be drinking or doing drugs. It's not her fault she kinda through the bottle at you. You did keep mentioning Brittany." Quinn said sternly.

"I did? What did I say to her?" Brittany wanted to know what other people thought. Not really sure where her questions were coming from but just allowing the word vomit.

"Well, you kept saying it was Brittany's loss, and how she was stupid, and how she just dropped everyone and it wasn't right." Quinn look apologetically.

"Why'd she get upset though?" Brittany wasn't sure why Santana was upset. All Mercedes said was right.

"Because Cedes. She's sensitive right now. She loves Brittany. To be honest, I don't even think she's mad at her. I think San blames herself. You should hear her when she's sleeping… or when I actually get her to sleep." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"She doesn't sleep?" Brittany's heart was beating out of her chest. Quinn's words were sinking in. _She blames herself. Oh, god!_

"Nope. She's always either staring at the ceiling or crying. I have to hold her to get her to calm down. I've never seen her like this. Not even when Brittany was dating Artie, and I thought that was rough. But this is different. Brittany up and left without a word and not even her parents are telling us where she went."

_Fuck…_

"mmmmmm" Quinn and Brittany whipped their heads to where the sound was coming from.

"mmm…head…ughhhhh"

"San, stay still. Don't move." Quinn ran to Santana to help prevent her from hurting herself.

Santana started to stir again and tried to lift herself up without much success.

"Santana, please just stay still. If you move too quick, you're going to get sick." Brittany said while walking towards the stairs where Santana was laying on the floor.

Santana shot up, looked pale, and ran into the restroom.

"Oh fuck, I'll go check on her. Can you call Tina?"

_Tina? Why Tina? _

"Uh.. Sure." Brittany said trying to figure out why Quinn would want her to call Tina.

_Better just call to see what's up._

***Ring* *Ring* *Ring***

"Hey Cedes. How's S?" Tina sounded genuinely concerned.

"She's puking her brains out. Quinn wanted me to call you. Not sure why though…"

"Oh, are you okay? Did you drink too?"

_I'm betting she has the same confused expression as Quinn did when I first woke up._

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just don't remember much. I think I'm catching a bug, that's all."

"Mmmhmm. Okay. Well just tell Quinn I'll be there soon."

"Huh? Why?" Brittany was still sooo confused.

"You must really be outta it," Tina chuckled. "Well, it's the rule. If she calls, I usually go over to see Santana. She listens to me and we're not sure why, but it's like I'm a magic charm." Brittany could feel the smirk on Tina's face.

"Just get over here." Brittany was irritated. She used to be that magic charm.

* * *

><p>"I'm here!" Tina said rushing into the bedroom.<p>

After getting off the phone, Brittany helped Quinn clean up the hung over Latina and put her into bed.

"She seems to be asleep." Tina looked at Quinn.

Quinn nodded. "Yeah, we just got her to sleep. She's really hung over. T, this is bad. She wouldn't stop going on about Brittany. We need to do something. I'm scared she's going to do something to harm herself. Yesterday she went to see Mrs. Pierce and she wouldn't tell Santana anything."

"I think it's because Brittany didn't want anyone to know where she went." Brittany chimed in.  
>Quinn and Tina narrowed their eyes at Brittany.<br>"Duh," Tina looked at the sleeping brunette. "Even though I don't agree with Santana's thinking, I just think what Britt did was selfish. After everything San's been through for her. She came out-"

"More like forced out. Thanks to Hudson." Quinn rolled her eyes with disgust.

"Yes, but she came out, she professed her love to Brittany to everyone. She went public when she wasn't ready because Brittany threated to leave San. It just wasn't right that she put her entire soul and heart on the line and did all this stuff for Brittany, but Brittany just walked away. It's like some sick mind game B played. It pisses me off to just think about it." Tine said shaking her head.

"Maybe Brittany thought it was the best decision?" Brittany said looking at the ground.

_They're right. I didn't even think about that stuff. I only thought about… myself._

Brittany hung her head down in defeat.  
>"Cedes, do you really think that? Brittany may not have been the smartest person, but when it comes to people and emotions, Brittany is a freaking genius. You would think she'd see the hurt she'd cause San. It just seems so impulsive." Quinn was confused at Mercedes' constant sticking up for Brittany.<p>

"Will you guys just shut the fuck up. I don't want to hear her name. She left me. She wanted to follow her stupid dreams. She didn't even see me in those dreams. My dreams revolved around her. No… they included her. This is all my fault. I pushed her away. I should have come out earlier, I should have told her how I felt earlier." Santana said looking at her hands.

"That's not true S. Look, it's not your fault. What's your fault is what you're doing now. You're drinking, you're doing drugs, you're not eating properly… you're not you. You're not going to get over her in a snap, but you've got to try. We're here for you, no matter what. You just can't keep putting yourself through this. You haven't lost us. We're still here and we're going to be here till the end. We love you, we love all of you Satan." Santana giggled at the nickname.

"Thanks T. Really, I mean it. You're not so bad Cohen-Chang."

"I try Lespez." Santana looked up with a smirk on her face.

"She smiles!" Quinn says playfully.

"Yeah, yeah. I still have this killer headache. And I still feel the alcohol in my system. I'm never drinking that much ever again!" Santana buried her face into her hands.

* * *

><p>"BRITTANY!"<p>

Brittany grunted,

"WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

Brittany turned around ignoring the pushes from the person next to her.

"QUINN!"

"Shut up." Brittany mumbled into the pillow.

"Shut up? Shut up? Fuck you!" Santana pushed Brittany off the bed.

"What the fuck S?" Brittany got off from the floor and stormed into the bathroom.

"What's up S?" Quinn said entering the bedroom. She was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"So. Much. Fucking. Pain." Santana hissed through clenched teeth.

Quinn's eyes shot wide open.

"What? What's wrong?" She rushed to the bed.

"Stomach hurts!" Tears were rolling down the brunette's face.

"Shit, I'm calling an ambulance. Wait here." The smaller blonde ran out the door.

* * *

><p><em>Who the fuck does she think she is? She can't just fucking push me off the bed!<em> Brittany thought to herself while looking in the mirror in the bathroom.

_We really should get this fixed._ Referring to the broken mirror.

* * *

><p>"They're on their way. Where's Britt? Why didn't she help?" Quinn sounded pissed.<p>

"I fucking tried! She just rolled over! Ahhh! Fucking hurts! Then I told her to get up, but no! So I pushed her off the bed and she went into the bathroom." Santana was crying and hissing in pain.

***knock* *knock***

"Be right back." Quinn went to get the door.

* * *

><p>"San, be nice." Quinn eyed Santana.<p>

"Just make the pain go away!" Santana yelled.

"Ma'am, we're going to take you into the hospital. Just calm down and we're going to figure out what's wrong." One paramedic said.

"Make sure the baby is okay, please." Quinn begged the other paramedic.

"Please. I don't care about me, just take care of the baby." Santana sobbed out.

"S, I'll meet you at the hospital. I'm gonna tell Brittany what's happening."

"Just fucking hurry! She may have pissed me off, but I fucking love her and I'm scared. Please just come as fast as you can!" Santana said while the paramedics where helping her out of the apartment.

Once the door was shut, Quinn started pounding the door furiously. "Brittany Susan Pierce open the fucking door right now!"

The door opened.

"What Fabray!"

Quinn shoved Brittany into the bathroom. Brittany looked like she was about to say something but Quinn beat her to it.

"What the fuck Pierce! Did you not fucking hear Santana calling your name? Did you not hear her pleading for you to wake up? Did you?" Quinn yelled at Brittany.

"Of course I did! But it's way too fucking early to be up!"

"Oh really? Did you even bother to ask why she was screaming your name?"

"Uhh…"

"Did you even bother to ask how she was feeling?"

Brittany looked at the floor.

"She's heading to the fucking hospital! She's in fucking pain Brittany! That's why she called you!" Quinn shoved Brittany again.

Luckily, Brittany caught her own footing and prevented herself from falling.

"Fuck! Quinn! We have to go!"

Quinn scoffed. "Ya think? God, I swear nothing better happen to the baby because of your dumbass!"

Brittany's eyes widened in fear.

"The baby! I forgot! Fuck!" Brittany was in tears.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Yeah the baby! Your baby!"

Brittany started to panic, "Santana and the baby…."


	7. Chapter 7 Part 1

"Miss, there is nothing more we can tell you." A nurse was trying to calm Brittany down.

"There has to be something! My girlfriend is back there with our baby. Yes, our baby! There has to be something that caused her pain!" She was pacing back and forth and talking without breathes.

"B, calm down. Let them do their job. We'll find stuff out soon." Quinn dragged Brittany to a seat.

"Look, I'm sorry for the stuff I said before. You just got me so mad." Quinn looked at her hands, fidgeting.

"I..I know, I'm so stupid." Brittany said in a whisper.

Quinn lifted Brittany's head up. "No, you're not. I just forgot that you don't remember much. I just freaked. You guys are family so when Santana was hurting, I freaked. But, I have a gut feeling everything is going to be okay. You can't beat yourself up for not understanding Santana. She loves you and knows it wasn't your intention to ignore her." Brittany broke down after hearing the fact that she did kinda ignore Santana's pleadings.

"Fuck…" Brittany said while exhaling.

"Excuse me. Are you Brittany Peirce?" A tall, dark haired, muscular man asked as he walked towards the women.

Brittany shot up from her seat and nodded vigorously.

"Okay, I'm Doctor David Martinez. Miss. Lopez is going to be okay. So is the baby. We did extensive tests. We aren't sure what caused the pain, but we are requiring strict bed rest and no stress. She's due soon, so it shouldn't be too bad. She's asking for you both." He looked at both Quinn and Brittany.

Brittany and Quinn followed the doctor into a small room. There lay Santana with her eyes closed with various machines attached to her. Brittany couldn't help but feel responsible or guilty.

"Don't feel guilty." Santana said in a whisper.

Brittany scrunched her brows. _Her eyes are closed and I didn't say anything._

"I'm sorry Santana." Brittany rushed to her side and took her hand in hers.

"It's fine, baby." Santana turned her head and slowly opened her eyes. She was met with crystal blue eyes.

"Listen to the lady Britts." Quinn interrupted. She knew this would be a battle. Both her best friends were stubborn as hell and would go on and on about something, never agreeing.

"Whatever, Q." Brittany rolled her eyes with a smile on her face.

Brittany got up and placed a kiss on Santana's forehead. "I'm just happy you and the baby are okay. Both Quinnie and I are gonna pamper the crap out of you." She said with a wink.

"I'll be right back, I wanna ask the doc something." Brittany started leaving but turned towards Quinn with an evil smirk.

"Watch mah lady." She winked at Quinn.

Both Quinn and Santana looked at each other and shrugged but then started busting out laughing. Sometimes the things Brittany did were just unexplainable.


	8. Chapter 7 part 2

Once Brittany exited the room, she started searching.

If anyone were to see her, they'd think she was crazy. And she's pretty sure, people were looking at her funny. But right now, she had one thing on her mind.

Brittany narrowed her eyes and slowly started rotating her head. She's careful and precise. Much like a hawk in search for its prey. With her readjusting her head to the left, she found her target and zoned in. With her mission now accomplished, she made her way towards her target.

"Hey, um Dr. Martinez?" Brittany asked in a low voice.

The doctor turned around and smiled once they made eye contact. _Damn those shiny teeth._

"Yes? How may I help you?"

Brittany fidgeted.

"You see, this is the first time me becoming a parent. I want everything to be perfect. And I... No, we want a healthy baby. Regardless, we'll love it unconditionally. I mean Santana is like a huge teddy bear and everyone loves her once they get to know her-"

She was cut off from her rambling when Dr. Martinez put a hand on her shoulder. Brittany started blushing and took interest in the floor. She knew she was rambling, but sometimes, she'd just get stuck.

"It's okay. We all have our moments, especially when becoming new parents. So, what is it I can help you with?"

Brittany looked up and only saw genuine concern and care in the doctor's eyes. She was also happy he didn't judge her for being with another woman.

"It's just you said for her to relax. I understand that, but I want to know exactly what she can and cannot do. I don't want her hurting or the baby. They both mean the world to me."

Brittany mentally slapped herself. Once the words flew out of her mouth, she was brought back to the time she left Santana. Even though she knew everything would just be a faint memory, _stupid trouty mouth_, she wanted to embrace this journey and not screw anything up.

"Well, let me see... I have to get to another patient, but I'll have a nurse run off some sheets on what she can and can't do. Then, I'll write down some notes as well. I'll even give you my personal number in case you have any questions or if there's an emergency." Dr. Martinez winked at Brittany. Her eyes widened comically.

Dr. Martinez started to chuckle.

"Don't worry, hon. I understand what you're going through. I'm not hitting on you. My partner and I have twin boys. Our best friend was the surrogate mother. She went through something like what your wife went through tonight. So, I can understand how you feel. We're just waiting for some test results and once we get them back, we'll talk about when she can be released. I'll be back in an hour or so." He squeezed her shoulder.

"Thank you. Seriously." Brittany said with a smile.

Dr. Martinez winked again, turned around, and started walking away.

Brittany stood there for a second processing what the doctor had just said.

_Wait, did he say wife? He totally did. I mean I understand why he'd think we were married. Hmm. I need to ask Quinn why we aren't._

Brittany scrunched up her brow in confusion.

_I mean we have been together for a really long time in this reality. I would have thought we'd have gotten married and then had a baby._

She pondered this for a little longer. She was broken from her trance when she felt two arms come from behind and embrace her. She tensed at first, but knew this hug from anywhere.

"Is everything okay, Q?" Brittany turned around in the hug.

"Yeah, San fell asleep. I wanted to check on you. How are you?" Quinn asked looking deep into blue eyes. She didn't want the taller blonde to feel alone.

"I'm better. I'm so sorry again for being a bitch before. It's just so much I don't know and it was a momentary brain slip. You know I only want wants best for Santana... And the baby." She ended with a smile.

"I know, B. I'm too am sorry again. But let's put that behind us." Quinn let go of Brittany and they both started walking towards Santana's room in a comfortable silence.

But Brittany broke it. "I asked the doctor for specifics on what San can and can't do. I don't want this happening again."

Quinn linked her arm with Brittany's and smiled a happy smile. Brittany was trying even if she didn't remember anything.

"Q?" Brittany called out before they entered the room. "Why aren't Santana and I married? Did we like agree not to? Or what? I mean, I'm just curious."

Quinn looked at Brittany and started to smile. Obviously there was something Brittany was missing.

"What?" Brittany asked. Quinn's smile and reluctance to answer the question worried her.

"It's nothing, B. Um, I'll explain it to you later. I promise."

Brittany accepted this answer but in the back of her mind, she was kind of nervous for the reasoning behind them not being married.

* * *

><p>After a few hours, a nurse came in to check on Santana. She also brought sheets for Brittany. Brittany read them carefully to not miss a thing. A little while later Dr. Martinez returned and gave Brittany more information and his number. He also came with discharge forms and allowed all three women to leave.<p>

Once back at home, Brittany tucked herself and Santana in bed. They were cuddling contently and just basking in the love and affection radiating off one another.

_This is the life I wanted to live. My life was never really complete without Santana by my side. How could I have been so stupid? 'Follow your dreams', blah blah blah. Maybe when I get back to my original reality, I'll search for Santana. I mean I know I'll have to do much explaining, but being without her these past years have been torture. Santana is the love of my life. No one else. It's just her. Always has been, and always will be._

Consumed in her thoughts, she let herself drift into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*<strong>

Brittany just wanted to shut out the world and cuddle with her girlfriend. She shifted a little closer to Santana. The body next to her moved to shut off the alarm clock.

"Wake up, sleepyhead. We have to get everything ready. You don't want to keep Quinn waiting."

Brittany jumped from the bed. That wasn't Santana's voice.

Brittany stared at the person in front of her.

"Whoa. You've never gotten outta bed that fast. It's just paint ball. The field will still be there. There's no rush."

_Mike?_

Brittany looked around her and saw a lot of black. This was definitely not the room she was just in.

She turned her head to the dresser and saw her reflection.

She was in Tina's body.

"Since you're outta bed, let's get changed. I'm super excited. We haven't gone paint balling in awhile and it should be fun! And I hate seeing Santana is such a funk since Brittany left. This is totally going to distract her and get her pain out." Mike shrugged with a huge grin.

"Uh, yeah... Let's get ready..." Brittany said. Still trying to process everything.

_I should be getting used to this. But, I just can't. Oh well, let's see where this day takes me._


	9. Chapter 8

"Who's gonna be captain?" Puck asked the group.

"Dunno. Since it was my idea. I should be one. And, everyone else should vote for the next captain," Mike responded.

Everyone nodded his or her head in agreement.

After some deliberation, it was decided that Santana would be the captain.

"No. I don't even want to be here. I just want to go home and sleep. I'm tired!" Santana whined.

"San-tana, you'll have fun!" Brittany said. She almost slipped though. Tina never called Santana, San.

Santana narrowed her eyes on Tina.

"What's your point, Cohen-Chang? I'm perfectly fine. I enjoy the confines of my own bed. I find that fun. This," Santana swirls her pointer finger in the air to suggest their surroundings, "this, is not fun. This is putting gear on and sweating our balls off. And having balls filled with paint shot at opponents. Do explain… bed or this?" Santana concluded.

Brittany was at a loss for words. Santana seemed so calm, yet so off. She definitely saw through the façade.

"You'll see. You may think this isn't fun. And don't get me wrong, I love sleeping in."

"You can say that again," Mike chimed in.

"Anyways, I say try this. You can get your aggression out. You may be acting all dandy and fine, but deep inside you're hurting. We all get it. We're all family. We all love you. You and Satan." Brittany winked at Santana.

Santana rolled her eyes playfully. "You may have a point. I guess it could be fun shooting people." She said with a mischievous smirk.

"Uh oh. What'd we create?" Puck mumbled.

Quinn hit his shoulder. "Shut up, Puckerman."

"Fine, I'll be the next captain… Leggo!" Santana fist pumped the air.

* * *

><p>The teams were Mike, Puck, Kurt, Sugar, and Rachel on one team, and the other was Santana, Quinn, Mercedes, and Kurt and Tina.<p>

By the end of two hours, and multiple games later, Santana's team without a doubt won.

"Wow, thanks guys. That was really fun." Santana said excitedly.

"Of course you thought so. You basically beat everyone up. Our team is sore as hell." Puck complained.

"Just because you lost, doesn't mean you have to be a big baby." Santana smirked.

"If I could say something." Rachel interjected. Everyone groaned and rolled their eyes.

"I understand you're hurting Santana, but you didn't have to take it out on us. Seriously, if Brittany were here she'd never let you get away with this." Her eyes widened. She didn't mean for that part to escape her mouth.

Everyone gasped and slowly rotated their head towards Santana.  
>Santana stood there, calm as ever.<p>

Quinn and Tine, closest to Santana, started positioning themselves to get ready incase Santana were to pounce.

Santana took a deep breath in and pursed her lips. She took one step forward and Quinn and Tina braced themselves.

"Well, Rachel," everyone knew that wasn't a good sign. Santana never used Rachel's real name. "She's not here, now is she? She left me. Not only me, but everyone else too. She told no one where she was going. So excuse me if I'm a little bitter right now." She took another step forward.

Tina (Brittany) looked at Quinn giving her a knowing look.

Before Santana could make another move, Brittany grabbed Santana's waist. Just in time too. Santana was about to tackle Rachel.

"Let me go, Tina! The fucking Hobbit deserves it!" Santana yelled. But, Brittany wasn't letting go.

"No! Santana, she didn't mean to. Calm down! I'm not letting go unless you calm down!" Brittany said as calmly as possible.

"No!" Santana turned around into Brittany's arms and started hitting her. Brittany knew Santana thought it was Tina, but in a way, she thought she deserved this. She did after all leave Santana – the love of her life.

Quinn was about to grab Santana off of Brittany, but Brittany just shook her head.

"Shhh. Calm down, Santana."

"No! She fucking left me! My heart belongs to her! I have no heart anymore! It's gone! She's gone!" Santana sobbed while still hitting Brittany.

"Shhh. We're all here for you. We'll always be here. Shhh."

"Sh-she's gone. Th-he love o-of my li-ife." Santana collapsed into Brittany's arm. She had enough fight and had nothing left in her.

"She's gone." Santana let out barely audible but everyone heard.

People knew it was time to go home. Tina, Mercedes, Quinn, and Kurt took Santana back to Tina's house.

A few hours later, Santana was asleep.

"I can't believe Brittany. How could she do this to Santana?" Kurt said in disbelief.

"I don't know. Especially after everything San has done for her. She can't be this naïve. She must have known what could have happened if she left." Quinn said getting mad.

"Maybe, maybe there was a reason." Tina (Brittany) chimed in.

"What do you mean? What good reason? My girl's heartbroken. Brittany just left like it was nothing. Like, Santana was nothing to her. Like we were nothing to her." Mercedes voice started to tremble.

"I, I just think what if Brittany thought it was better to let Santana go on her own path and that distance was hard."

Everyone stared at Brittany.

Quinn narrowed her eyes. "You know something, don't you."

Brittany started to panic. She already gave too much away. _Shit, shit, shit!_

"N-no. I don't know a-anything." She gulped.

Quinn started slowly walking towards Brittany in a predatory kind of way.

"Spill it. Now." She demanded.

"I-I kno-ow n-othing." Brittany's eyes widened.

Quinn clenched her jaw and threw herself onto Brittany. She pinned her down on the floor yelling at her to tell her what she knew.

"Tell me now!" Quinn seethed.

Before Brittany could answer, she saw Quinn raise her fist and then everything went black.

* * *

><p>"…<em>me alive. I only miss you when I'm breathing!"<em>

_Stupid alarm clock._

"Baby, don't you love this song?"

Brittany looked up and immediately smiled.

"It's nice."

"I know. It reminds me of you." Santana blushed.

"Aw! You're too cute!" Brittany propped herself up and took a look at those luscious lips. She then looked into the most gorgeous brown eyes.

"You're staring." Santana teased.

"I can't help it." Brittany said seriously. She closed the gap between them.

The kiss was passionate and held so much love.

When air became a need, they rested their foreheads together.

"I love you so much Santana. You have no idea."

Santana gave Brittany a quick peck. "I love you too."


	10. Chapter 9

"Did you miss me?"

Brittany looks around…_did someone follow me in to the bathroom?_

"No Brittany. In the mirror."

Brittany looks in the mirror. She is met with the site of huge lips.

"Well, it's been a long time. I've had no dreams lately, and basically living my life perfectly. Santana's due in about a week. I'm thinking about proposing to her tonight….Wait, crap, is it time?" Brittany bit her bottom lip trying to dodge Sam's gaze.

"Almost. But I can't tell you for sure. I don't control what happens or what the outcomes are. I just guide you. So, I can't tell you anything." Sam shrugged.

"You're here for a reason. Do I have to guess, or are you going to tell me?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Whoa there tiger. No need to bring out the claws."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Whatever, just spill."

Sam opened his mouth but was interrupted by a knock. "Sweetie, are you okay? It sounds like you're talking to yourself." Santana said behind the door.

"Babe, I'm okay. Just nervous about the screening later. I never know what the bosses are gonna say. And I work really hard on that choreography."

Sam nodded his head. He was impressed with how quickly Brittany came up with that. Brittany just shrugged.

"I'm sure they'll love it, sweetie. I'm going to lay down. I just want to cuddle tonight."

"Okay, babe. I'll be there in a sec."

"As I was saying," Sam cleared his throat. "I just want to tell you to remember the things you went through. You haven't had a dream in awhile, and I just want you to not lose what you've seen."

"I know. I haven't forgotten. It's kinda hard to forget the look on Santana's face when I left. I really thought I was doing the right thing. But, now, even if this isn't how my life turns out, I'd take it back in a heartbeat. Santana was my soul mate; she still is." Brittany hung her head down. She didn't like what she did. She wished she could just live in this universe forever.

"Good. Just don't forget…" Sam trailed off as he disappeared.

"I won't. Ever." Brittany muttered under her breath.

Xxx

Santana was laying on her back watching a rerun of Jersey Shore when Brittany walked out of the bathroom.

"I love you." Brittany purred into Santana's neck as she laid down next to the brunette.  
>Santana giggled, "I know, baby. I love you too." She grabbed Brittany's face and gave her a kiss that portrayed everything she felt. Love, desire, want, need…<p>

"You're my everything." Brittany said after finally gaining composure after that kiss.

"Yeah. You're my everything too. Ya know, I still got it. I'm pretty sure that kiss made you forget your name." Santana smirked.

Brittany rolled her eyes, "Yeah whatever."

She got off the bed, earning a groan from Santana. She walked to Santana's side and got onto one knee. _It's now or never. I want to see the look on her face. I want this to be my life forever. Our child, our family, our everything; together._

She cleared her throat, finally looking up to be met with wide brown eyes that contained pure shock and confusion.

"Santana, I love you more than anything in this entire world. Remember when we were watching Xena?" Santana nodded her head. "Well, that episode where Gabby was telling Hercules' friend about soul mates, well I thought of us. People are born with four arms, four legs, two heads, one heart, and one soul. The gods separated them into people with two legs, two arms, one head, half a heart, and half a soul. People are destined to roam the world looking for one's that held their other half of their soul and heart." Brittany took a breath and swallowed visibly. She was so nervous. "Santana Lopez, I believe – no, I know, you are my other half. You always have been. I know the reason why we aren't married is because you're afraid that we'd end up getting a divorce." Santana was about to say something, but Brittany lifted her hand, stopping her. "Quinn told me. She told me you're scared that we'd end up like your grandma who ended up alone. But, we're not her, Santana. We're meant for each other. We're going to have a baby. Our baby. You're carrying our baby. I can't explain how happy I am. You make me happy." Brittany shook her head. She knew she was rambling, but she was nervous. "Santana, you're my other half, you always were and you always will be. I want to be able to call you my wife, I want to be able to show our friends and family our love for each other and I want to see you walk down the isle in a beautiful gown where I can't wait to take it off you." She winked at Santana who just blushed. "Santana Lopez, will you please marry me?" She looked straight into Santana's eyes, which were filled with tears.

"Britt-" She shook her head. Trying to compose herself, but Brittany took it as a no.

"Oh. Um, okay. I understand."

Quickly understanding the miscommunication that just happened, Santana adjusted her legs so they were dangling off the bed and facing Brittany. She took Brittany's face in her hands. _How stupid could I be? Quinn told me why we weren't married, and I guess it wasn't the right thing. I'll just take the ring back tomorrow._

"Brittany, stop! I wasn't saying no." There was a glint of hope in Brittany's eyes and Santana grinned.

"I love you more than anything in this world. I wasn't saying no when I should my head. I was composing myself. Brittany, I would be honored to be able to call you my wife. I know our love is so strong and I was nervous and scared over nothing." She glides her thumb over Brittany's bottom lip.

"So… is that a yes?"

"Ye-" before Santana could get out the word, Brittany kissed her hard. The kiss started getting more heated. Tongues were fighting for dominance. They both separated when air was becoming needed. They rested their foreheads together.

"Are you gonna put it on?" Santana chuckled.

Brittany backed up a bit and looked at Santana with confusion.

"Babe, the ring. Are you gonna put it on?"

"Of course!"

Santana glanced down at her left hand. The ring looked like it belonged; it was perfect. "I love it." She said in a whisper.

She looked into beautiful blue eyes that she could get lost in for years.

"Babe, can we just relax? It's kinda late, and I'm tired. Your baby is making my back hurt." The way Santana's nose scrunched together was just adorable and Brittany had to let out a huge laugh.

"Of course, baby. Let's lie down."

After a few minutes of making out, both women fell into a blissful sleep.


	11. Chapter 10

**BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ**

_What the hell?_

Brittany is awoken by something vibrating throughout her entire body. She's confused at first, but then realizes it's her phone. She takes her phone out of her pocket and sees it's a text from her mother:

**Mom:** I know it's late sweetie, but don't forget you have a plane to catch.

Brittany studies the text. _What plane? Why is my mom texting me this?_

She looks up, finally taking in her surroundings. _This isn't our room. This is San's high school bedroom!_

Brittany looks at the figure laying into her side. It was Santana, but she wasn't pregnant anymore. _What the fuck?_

She shakes her head trying to figure out everything that was happening and then her phone vibrates again.

**Unknown:** Follow your dreams. Don't forget what you learned… "Trouty Mouth" ;)

Brittany let out a little laugh, causing Santana to cuddle into the blonde even more.

Brittany stares at the ceiling reflecting everything that's happened; or didn't happen to her… Everything felt so real, but she knew it was a sign. Thanks to Sam she knew what she had to do. She knew what day it was, it was Santana's 19th birthday; 3am… The day everything changed for her.

* * *

><p>"Do you think she's changing her mind?" Mrs. Pierce looked at her phone waiting for a reply.<p>

"Honestly, I think she's going to do what's right and follow her dreams. I for certain hope whatever she chooses, will make her happy." Mr. Pierce said while looking at his book.

"Yeah, I know. I just want her to be happy. And this decision is so hard for her. I mean, if I were in her shoes, I'd be confused. But, regardless, I will support her." Mrs. Pierce said with conviction.

"That's good dear. I will too. Do you think we should tell her about Julliard before she makes that decision?" Mr. Pierce said looking away from his book to look into his wife's eyes.

"No. Depending on what Britt says we'll tell her. I don't want her making a decision only based on a relationship, however rare their love is, it has to be something she won't regret… I'm going to text her again."

Mr. Pierce nodded, continuing to look at his book.

* * *

><p>Brittany looks down at the brunette cuddled into her side. A small smile graces her face. <em>There is no way I could live without her by my side. She's my dream. She's where my heart belongs.<em>

Brittany's phone vibrates again:

**Mom:**Sweetie, are you ready?

In that second, Brittany knew what she had to do. She kissed the top of Santana's head, then typed out a message to her mother.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany:<strong> I'm sry mom. I belong w San. She's my dream. She's my love. I can't leave her… I hope ur not disappointed in me mommy…

A smile forms on Mrs. Pierce's face. "She said she can't leave Santana."

Mr. Pierce looks up, "then tell her about Julliard. Santana's going to New York for college, now they can go together."

Mrs. Pierce sends Brittany a reply; smile never leaving her face.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mom:<span>** We are not disappointed in you sweetheart. Not at all. We love you. But, we have to tell you, we kind of applied to Julliard for you incase you changed your mind.

Brittany creased her eyebrows. _Huh?_

**Mom:** You got in Brittany! Just don't forget the love you have with Santana is so rare. There are going to be ups and downs, but don't forget you have to stick together.

A smile started to form on Brittany. _Wow. Wait, I can now go to New York with Santana!_

**Mom:** Tell Santana Happy Birthday from us! We love you! Goodnight.

Brittany couldn't control the little squeak that escaped her mouth.

"Brittttttt…shhhh….sleeeeeeep…" Santana mumbled.

_Oh, I could so get used to this everyday; for the rest of my life._

"Sorry, baby." Brittany whispered.

* * *

><p>"Well, she hasn't said anything. Honey, I'm nervous!" Mrs. Pierce stared at her phone waiting for her daughter to reply.<p>

"Babe, it's okay. She's probably just in shock and trying to process everything."

A second later Mrs. Pierce's phone vibrates:

**Brittany:** THANK U I LOVE U GUYS! XOXO

"She said thank you." Mrs. Pierce sighed with relief.

"Now, I'm sure the girls are celebrating Santana's birthday, let's leave them alone." Mr. Pierce wiggled his eyebrows, earning him a playful punch from his wife.

* * *

><p>Brittany couldn't stop looking at Santana's sleeping form. She was just so beautiful.<p>

"Happy birthday, baby."

Santana tried to open her eyes but was only half successful. Brittany couldn't take how adorable Santana looked so she leaned down and gave her a simple kiss. When she pulled away she noticed Santana's eyes still closed but a smile was forming on her face. Santana nuzzled her head into Brittany's neck, softly kissing the exposed skin. Brittany held the Latina close until she heard her breathing even out telling her that Santana was asleep. _Yup, I could totally see this happening everyday for the rest of my life; _Brittany thought as she slowly started drifting off to sleep with the love of her life wrapped up in her arms.


End file.
